No heart
by Maryshka
Summary: Être amoureux lorsque l'on est censé n'avoir pas de cœur, et donc aucun sentiments, forcément cela peut créer une situation plutôt instable... Peut être qualifié de Yaoï... de loin. De très loin même XD


**Disclaimer :** L'univers du jeu Kingdom Hearts n'est pas à moi, je ne fais que l'emprunter pour torturer ses personnages X3

**Rating :** T

**Genre :** Romance, Drama, Death fic (que du bonheur donc)

**Petite note de l'auteur car celle-ci a toujours de besoin de parler pour enquiquiner ses lecteurs qui aimeraient peut-être bien commencer :** Faites pas attention au titre, j'ai mis le premier qui me passait par la tête en désespoir de cause. Si vous en trouvez un bien, je vous récompenserais d'un bisou XD Plus sérieusement, ce très court OS (je vais me spécialiser là dedans moi j'ai l'impression...) tourne autour d'un couple que je qualifierais d'improbable et dont je vous laisse découvrir les personnages, puisque c'est pour ainsi dire le seul attrait de cette histoire XD Même si, à mon avis, on peut plus ou moins deviner de qui il s'agit avec les quelques éléments distillés tout le long... J'ai envie de qualifier ça de yaoï (ou plutôt de shonen-aï vu qu'il n'y a aucun lit dans les environs XD), mais je vous laisse juger si je dois conserver ce genre ou non. Vous verrez plus bas pourquoi ^^

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture ^^

* * *

Il est censé être mon ennemi, et pourtant je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à Lui, inlassablement. Il m'obsède. Il me hante presque. Cependant, je suis certain qu'Il n'a jamais fait attention à moi, qu'Il ignore totalement mon existence. Mais je peux comprendre. Moi-même je ne saisis pas les raisons de cette étrange attirance, de ce désir interdit qui me consume. Je préfère ne pas parler de mes problèmes à mes semblables, ils seraient incapables de m'aider. Et surtout, je risque de passer pour une aberration, un traître, et ma triste existence s'achèverait aussitôt.

Malgré tout, je ne peux m'empêcher de repasser cette scène dans ma tête. La première fois que je l'ai vu. J'accompagnais un de mes maîtres sur un monde, et bien qu'Il soit identique à ses frères, quelque chose m'a immédiatement attiré chez Lui. Ce noir, comme l'encre que l'on étale sur un parchemin ; cette lueur dorée, telle le soleil qui a alors ébloui ma vie servile ; cette démarche si étrange pour d'autres mais si gracieuse pour moi. Il ressemblait en tout point aux autres mais était en même temps exceptionnel. Il était reparti avant même que mon maître ne l'ai remarqué.

Nous sommes dans deux camps adverses, et même si j'ai l'impression que nous poursuivons un but identique, j'ai découvert un point commun entre nous : Il fait lui aussi parti des plus bas gradés de son armée. Cela me réjouit et m'effraie à la fois. Car il y a de fortes chances pour que je le croise souvent, tout comme les probabilités qu'Il se fasse rapidement tuer sont élevées. De même, une petite voix dans ma tête me susurre que le destin fera en sorte pour que nous soyons inéluctablement face à face lors d'un conflit. D'autant que les altercations entre son camp et le mien sont fréquentes, pour ne pas dire quotidiennes…

Je dois avouer que cela m'angoisse, chaque nouveau jour apportant son lot d'interrogations. Vais-je le voir ? Un de mes semblables lui ôtera-t-il la vie sous mes yeux ou sans que je le sache ? Devrons-nous nous entretuer ? Et si un combat devait débuter entre nous, aurais-je seulement le courage de me défendre ? Honnêtement, j'ignore totalement les réponses à ces questions. Je ne désire pas non plus les connaître.

Au fond de moi, je prie pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien, tout en évitant soigneusement que mes congénères et surtout mes maîtres ne s'aperçoivent de la moindre anomalie chez moi. Mais j'ai plutôt bon espoir. Cela va bientôt faire un mois que je le connais, et j'ai eu quatre fois l'occasion de le voir sur différents mondes, sans que cela soit préjudiciable pour l'un ou pour l'autre. J'arrive toujours à le remarquer parmi la masse grouillante de ses frères dans laquelle Il est coincé. Lui ne m'a sans doute jamais vu. D'un autre côté, tant mieux car Il n'hésiterait sûrement pas à me détruire…

Pourtant, étrangement, l'idée de mourir de Sa main ne m'effraie guère d'avantage. Autant je désire rester en vie (d'ailleurs, fait étonnant, cette envie s'est véritablement formée dans mon esprit suite à ma « rencontre » avec Lui), autant me faire tuer par Lui ne me paraît pas si désagréable. Je dois être fatigué… oui, c'est ça, les missions des derniers jours ont été éreintantes, me causant un épuisement moral et physique. Cela doit pouvoir expliquer toutes ces idées insolites. Si mes maîtres le permettent, je pourrais prendre un repos bien mérité, et je pourrais réfléchir posément afin de tout mettre au clair dans ma tête…

* * *

Mes congénères s'agitent. Des ordres de nos maîtres sont transmis et nous nous massons à l'entrée de notre repaire. Nous devons empêcher un garçon de passer. Nous pouvons le tuer même. _Tuer…_ Je trouve cela à la fois mauvais et agréable à faire. Mauvais car j'ai l'impression de commettre une erreur, comme si quelque chose d'ancien au fond de moi était contre un tel acte. Mais c'est surtout agréable car je sens que je suis utile, que je peux aider mes maîtres. De plus, quand je vois cette chose palpitante s'envoler avant de disparaître dans les ténèbres, je suis moi-même un court instant. Et j'aime cette sensation. Les maîtres nous ont dit qu'on pourrait bientôt la ressentir continuellement, que si l'on travaillait dur, il nous serait possible de vivre pleinement. Cela m'apaise, même si j'ai trouvé un autre moyen pour me sentir bien : être aux côté de celui pour qui je ne devrais pas être … amoureux, est-ce bien cela ? Étrange, moi qui ne suis censé rien ressentir.

Mon attention est attirée vers le bas, dans cette ville à l'éternelle nuit, contraste fort déplaisait pour nous qui vivons dans la blancheur. Même si nous appartenons aux Ténèbres, seule la Lumière nous importe. Malheureusement, celle-ci nous a rejetée, nous condamnant à une éternité de souffrances… Ou plutôt à une existence morne et vide, dénuée d'intérêts. Quoi qu'il en soit, je vois en contrebas celui qui m'obsède, me hante, celui qui m'a un jour envoûté sans même se douter un seul instant que j'étais là, à l'observer silencieusement. Je reste impassible, campé sur mes positions, mais je ne peux le lâcher des yeux. Il me fascine, m'attire, me charme par sa seule prestance. J'aimerai tant sentir sa présence tout près de moi, ses yeux brillants parcourir mon corps tressaillant…

Tiens ? Le garçon apparaît au détour d'une rue, sa clé géante à la main. Pour mon clan ainsi que pour mon ennemi, le garçon est un espoir. Il était censé nous mettre sur la voie, nous guider, capturer ce dont nous avons besoin pour subsister. Mais maintenant qu'il a joué son rôle, il n'est plus utile. Il continue de se battre avec un acharnement auquel nous mettrons fin avec plaisir. Futile combativité, que l'on pourrait rapprocher à une puérile inconscience. Le garçon n'a aucune chance contre nos maîtres, même s'il a réussi à en terrasser certains. Nous sommes éternels…

Mais l'inquiétude s'empare de moi. L'inquiétude se transforme en crainte, la crainte se mue en terreur. Le garçon s'approche de celui qui me hante et le tranche d'un coup de Keyblade avant de s'en prendre à un autre, oubliant déjà le crime qu'il vient de commettre, comme si son geste était anodin sans la moindre conséquence. Je voudrais hurler mais n'en suis pas capable. Et alors que mes compagnons se préparent à la bataille, je ne fais pas le moindre mouvement, hébété par la douleur qui m'accable.

Pour le garçon, nous sommes aussi des ennemis. Il se fiche pas mal de nos états d'âme, encore moins de la souffrance qu'il peut nous infliger. Et malheureusement, cet adversaire commun ne m'a pas permis de goûter à la non-vie aux côtés de celui que j'aime. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que nous soyons en conflit dès le départ ? N'aurait-il pas été possible de nous connaître durant une incarnation normale et humaine ? Ou, à défaut, d'avoir été dans le même camp ? Au moins, dans cette situation, j'aurai pu tenter une approche, même subtile et imperceptible…

Une fulgurante douleur, aussi intense que passagère, avant que tout ne devienne noir. Noir comme sa peau ; noir comme les Ténèbres où nous vivons tous ; noir comme la haine que je porte à celui qui a osé s'en prendre au seul être qui ait jamais réellement compté à mes yeux. Mettons un peu de lumière : avec un peu de chance, je le retrouverais dans le néant…

Il était une Ombre, j'étais un Reflet.

* * *

**Note de fin de l'auteur :** Ça y est, vous connaissez l'identité des personnages (d'ailleurs on dit _un_ ou _une_ Ombre pour les Sans-cœur ? oO) ... Je sais pas si on peut dire que c'est original, mais j'e souhaite avoir au moins réussi à maintenir le suspens jusqu'au bout XD Cette idée m'est venue alors que je relisais une discussion eu avec une yaoïste, et celle-ci m'avait d'un coup parlé des Sans-coeur et des Simili. Sur le coup j'ai pas tilté, mais durant cette relecture, je me suis dis que je pouvais pas laisser passer ça, donnant ce que vous avez pu lire XD J'suis pas très douée pour le yaoï, aussi j'espère que ça vous aura plu...

Review ? ^^'


End file.
